civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany (Wilhelm II)
Germany led by Wilhelm IIGreater Europe's Germany (Wilhelm II) is a custom civilization created by TarcisioCMTarcisioCM's Civilizations, with contributions from Viregel, Janboruta, COF, bernie14 and danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Bismarck's Germany. Overview Germany While various "Germanic" peoples have occupied northern-central Europe for thousands of years, the modern political entity known as "Germany" is extremely young, created almost singlehandedly by the brilliant Prussian politician Otto von Bismarck some 140 years ago. During its brief existence Germany has had a profound effect - for good and for bad - on human history. Wilhelm II Wilhelm II or William II was the last German Emperor (Kaiser) and King of Prussia, ruling the German Empire and the Kingdom of Prussia from 15 June 1888 to 9 November 1918. He was the eldest grandson of the British Queen Victoria and related to many monarchs and princes of Europe. Crowned in 1888, he dismissed the Chancellor, Otto von Bismarck, in 1890 and launched Germany on a bellicose "New Course" in foreign affairs that culminated in his support for Austria-Hungary in the crisis of July 1914 that led to the First World War. Bombastic and impetuous, he sometimes made tactless pronouncements on sensitive topics without consulting his ministers, culminating in a disastrous Daily Telegraph interview that cost him most of his power in 1908. Dawn of Man Emperor Wilhelm II, you are in control of the glorious German Empire. Forged on the ruins of the Holy Roman Empire through blood and iron, the Germans stand strong and fiercely before the other european nations, with your armies unmatched and a land of industrious and brilliant people, Germany has produced many of the world's finest minds. However, the foolish alliances made all over Europe led the world into war, and your mighty empire was no more - Soon after its fall, the monstruosity of the Nazi Germany launched the world into a even bigger and bloodier war. Bold Kaiser, Germany is broken and ravaged by the Great War, and they are in need of a strong leader for the bloody storm that is coming. Will you stand up for your people, and leave the shadows to become a true Emperor for Germany in these troubled times? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Oh? Who are you? Who? From where? Uhh no, never heard of. I am Wilhelm II, and I'm sure you heard of me, the emperor of Germany!" Introduction: '''"Are you here to see my navy? Oh sure not, no one is, whatever, it's just a damn bunch of ships anyway... Oh well, who are you then?" '''Defeat: "What? Now that's just unfair! Where did you get all those troops out of sudden? Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Defeat: '''"This is an absurd! I am superior to you! My army is superior, and my navy too! You cheated! I don't know how but I'm sure you did!" Strategy - Unique Attributes Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards =+33% Production towards naval units * +50% Production towards Harbors and Seaports * Harbors and Seaports yield +1 Production * Receive a free Great Admiral}} Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards =National College generates +2 Science * University generates +1 Great Scientist point and yields +1 Science * Cities with a Library receive a University}} Capital |option3name=Argh, you English are mad, mad, mad as March hares! |option3details=Lose -200 Influence with a City-State.}} Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now starting world wars and being obsessed with your navy. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JanBoruta: Civilization Icon, Leader Icon, Leader Screen. * TarcisioCM: Coding, U-Boat and Stormtrooper Icons, map. * COF - Old Civilization Icon. * Viregel - Planning. * ''bernie14: ''3D Unit Models. * ''danrell: ''3D Unit Models. Notes and References Category:Central Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Germany